Usuario discusión:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke)
Ediciones Hola Sasuke, Saludos, cómo estas?, espero que bien, sólo quería pedirte que por favor dejes de hacer ese tipo de ediciones, que mas bien estás arruinando los artículos, no se si lo haces a propósito, o tratas de ayudar a la wiki, pero por favor no hagas ese tipo de ediciones. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Nota: Sinopsis no lleva acento Leo Hatake (discusión) 18:26 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Edicion2 Hola de nuevo, Sasuke, Saludos, pues aquí está una página muy buena donde aparece información de cosas que podes hacer para aportar a la wiki Naruto_Wiki:Portal_de_la_comunidad, espero te sirva, pero por favor, hazlo de manera correcta, no arruines los artículos, recuerda que todos queremos ayudar a la wiki, verdad?, Bueno sin más que decir, si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas. Leo Hatake (discusión) 18:42 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: De nada Hola, pues bienvenido nuevamente, cualquier cosa avisa. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 18:46 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Imagenes Buenas, soy Sasukeuzumaki, reversor de la wiki. Te informo que estás subiendo demasiadas imagenes fan-art, cosa que está prohibida en la wiki. Si quieres subirlas, puedes subirlas aqui. Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer aquí. Considérate advertido. 20:31 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Exceso de imágenes Hola Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke), quería decirte de que dejes de subir imágenes para el artículo Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 M.U.G.E.N. (PC) ya que ha llegado el punto que estás sobrecargando el artículo de imágenes y más imágenes, muchas de ellas serán borradas dejando las que sean más descriptivas para el artículo. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 18:57 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Perfil Hola Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke), si necesitas ayuda con tu perfil puedo ayudarte, la plantilla que pone el rango, la aldea y que se puede tener una pequeña imagen en ella es para los usuarios que forman parte de una aldea, pero los userboxes de cumpleaños, wiki donde te iniciaste..etc puedo ponértelos si quieres o indicarte el nombre de ellos para que los pongas eso si las plantillas se ponen siempre entre llaves y con el nombre de la plantilla en su interior " ". Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 19:07 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Re:Perfil Hola Sasuke, bueno quería decirte que ya te puse dos userboxes en la sección "Datos" de tu perfil, ya tu puedes cambiarlos de lugar si quieres o añadir más ahí, por cierto te paso la Zona de pruebas ya que es un buen lugar para ir probando y aprendiendo cosas antes de ponerlas en los artículos. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 21:03 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Naruto Hakitori Hola Sasuke, no crees ese artículo ya que "Naruto: Hakitori" es solamente un rumor creado por los fans. 17:15 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Artículo Hakitori Hola Sasuke, yo también opino lo mismo, es un rumor que lleva bastante tiempo y nunca se ha confirmado seriamente que vaya a haber esa continuación, de echo Kishimoto dijo que iría produciendo el final de la serie además de que se ve que tiene un proyecto pendiente por lo que no creo que alargue Naruto más de lo que lo tiene pensado. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 17:25 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Re: Naruto Hakitori Veras hace mucho se discutio eso de Naruto Hakitori y es solo un fake por ahora, aun no se ha verificado por Shonen Jump o TV Tokyo algo como eso, por eso no creamos un articulo sobre dicho asunto. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 17:32 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Hakitori Mira; hasta donde sabemos, Hakitori es completamente falso, por lo tanto ese artículo y toda info sobre el no pueden colocarse en la wiki. Administrador Saile aipas (discusión) 18:24 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Edición Hola Sasuke, quería decirte que no hace falta que consultes tus ediciones a todos los administradores, con que nos preguntes solo a uno de nosotros respecto a alguna duda ya llega. Sobre tu edición ya la he revisado y todas las correcciones que hiciste estaban bien. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 13:47 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Links Episodios Hola Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke), quería decirte que no creo que sea buena idea, ya que hace un tiempo ya había varios con un enlace para poder ver y como debido a que los vídeos eran de Megaupload ya ninguno servía. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 19:50 12 may 2013 (UTC) Episodio Hola, claro, si no estás seguro de redactar toda la sinopsis del episodio no et preocupes, redacta parte de él y yo me encargo de corregir o completar el resto. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 17:52 16 may 2013 (UTC) Kabuto Hola Sasuke, es verdad que Kabuto estuvo en dichas aldeas, pero cuando estuvo en ellas su aldea seguía siendo Konohagakure y actuaba como espía de esta aldea, fingía ser de la aldea pero estaba trabajando en secreto para Konoha por lo que no creo que debiera considerarsele como parte de estas. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 20:25 18 may 2013 (UTC) Episodios Hola Sasuke, quería decirte que no cambies los nombres de los episodios ya que están nombrados correctamente por fa. Saludos... 50px 21:12 18 may 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Academia ninja Hola Sasuke, sobre lo de la academia yo soy el Kazekage, es decir, el Kage de Sunagakure. Si quieres puedes unirte a mí aldea, estaré encantado de recibirte como estudiante. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 08:11 19 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Ingreso a la Academia Ninja Ya estas dentro, revisa la academia para ver cual es tu primera prueba, suerte con ella. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'''Dariel]]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 15:41 19 may 2013 (UTC) Entra a este link, en la parte final de la seccion de Konoha estas tu ahi podras ver tu mision. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 16:19 19 may 2013 (UTC) Bueno es que las las correcciones empiezan desde ahora, y es corregir faltas ortograficas en 25 articulos, no corregir 25 faltas, asi qeu aun no has completado la prueba. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 16:38 19 may 2013 (UTC) Usuario Hola Sasuke, sobre lo de la academia descuida no pasa nada. Por cierto, ¿el usuario Kabutomaru te dio permiso para editar su perfil? lo digo porque no está permitido editar perfiles de otros usuarios sin permiso, ya que son espacios personales de cada uno. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 17:49 19 may 2013 (UTC) Articulo Hola Sasuke , bueno vi que editastes la pagina que estaba en Proceso mía y tu te unisteis sin mi permiso , por lo tanto te sacare , ya que no me lo haz pedido -.- ... 19:34 20 may 2013 (UTC) (discusión) Vale No hay problema , te agregare al articulo , solo quería que me lo preguntaras xD . 21:33 20 may 2013 (UTC) Claro Claro que podremos ser amigos , con tal que no vandalizes xD ... Saludoss 23:12 20 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: ¡¿Misión completada?! Bien, ah ya termine de revisar, perdón lo habia olvidado, creo que debere poner pruebas ás faciles de corregir a alguien perezoso como yo le es dificil revisar tanto, bastante bien, me gusto. La siguiente prueba es algo un poco dificil, pero veo que eres diligente y rapido así que me parece bien, ahora vas a crear algo según tus convicciones, crearas Capitulo Especial para el Videojuego: Powerfull Shippuden el cual es un capítulo especial de la serie Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, puedes revisar los demás capítulos para que tengas una idea de lo que debe ir, si tienes dudas avisa, Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 02:55 21 may 2013 (UTC) *Ah tio cambio de planes, he observado que es dicil obtener ese capitulo especial en la web, por eso te he cambiado la prueba a crear el capítulo 21 de Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, este si aparece en la web, solo tienes que buscar el manga en paginas de manga en español y si no aparece es facil conseguirlo en ingles. Sobre lo de tardar esta bien, puedes tomartelo con un poco de calma es faci no necesitaras ni dos dias para hacer una prueba así. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 03:29 21 may 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Sasu , vi que te pusisteis la plantilla de Mephisto , que YO cree jajaja , bueno te pediría que te la quites , pero puedes quedártela la próxima vez que te pongas una de mis plantillas mejor pregúntame ;) . 22:19 21 may 2013 (UTC) Tutores Hola Sasuke te habla el burócrata, Fuego 013, necesito saber quien te autorizo a crear esa página y si lo hiciste por decisión tuya te vengo avisando que no te correspondía porque la página de Tutores fue borrada por una razón ya que fue reemplazada por la Academia de Ninja. Así que dime porque se te ocurrió a hacer eso??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:48 23 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Mensajes Ah hola, disculpa desde el martes en la noche se me ha hecho dificil conectarme debido a problemas con la luz por mi casa y otras cosas, ah mira para responderte mensaje por mensaje: #Lo de tu primera misión fue completada con exito, se me habia olvidado ponerte el visto, lo hice el martes. #El capitulo de la serie de Rock Lee con nombre largo que nunca recuerdo, si es manga estuve buscando los capitulos en español de esta serie y nada, solo los encontraba en ingles o todos me llevaban al dicho anime de de esa serie por lo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. #El articulo del Equipo 7 fue editado y vi que tu hiciste cambios, como veo que esa prueba es algo dificil he decidido cambiartela, en un proximo mensaje te la dare, ahora mismo no he decidido cual. Lo siento por el retraso ya expuse más arriba el por que, Saludooss. 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 21:09 23 may 2013 (UTC) Trivias Hola Sasuke, cualquiera puede participar en las trivias, eres bienvenido a esta gran competencia, ten en cuenta los horarios y pelea por ser el mejor. Saludos --David 23px Senju 11:15 25 may 2013 (UTC) Trivia El único requisito de la trivia de mañana es estar en una aldea. Para las siguientes hay que hacer misiones. 16:02 25 may 2013 (UTC) Re: 2da misión, realmente complicada Hola descuida veo que vas bien y estas haciendo un esfuerzo que es lo que cuenta, me gusat como esta quedando, simplemente para resumirlo no pongas todo lo que leas sino lo mas importante sin necesidad de decir lo que dicen en cada dialogo, eso es lo que importa, ah sigue asi no falta mucho. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 18:37 25 may 2013 (UTC) Re:Un pequeño inconveniente Re (2): Un pequeño inconveniente ¿Sabes leer? Hola majo. No sé por qué editas este artículo sabiendo que está en '''CONSTRUCCIÓN.' Ahora tengo que revisar lo que tú has hecho para que tú ganes unas ediciones de nada, sabiendo que lo más importante es la calidad no la cantidad. Si usuarios como tú que no saben leer cuando tienen que leerlo bien y está puesto bien grande fastidias los trabajos. Gracias por aumentarme el trabajo de un artículo clave porque muchos usuarios han editado en él y no se lo haya protegido en su debido tiempo, pero tranquilo, ya está Álvaro para arreglarlo. Por favor, haz otras ediciones en otros artículos que no estén en construcción. Saludos y no te lo tomes a mal. Firma Hola Sasuke, ahora mismo acabo de volver a casa ya que he estado ingresado en el hospital durante una semana. Si no tienes ningún inconveniente con ello me tomaré lo de la firma con un poco de calma, pero descuida que claro que te ayudaré a hacerla. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 13:00 28 may 2013 (UTC) Trivias de Equipo Hola SU , ya te agrege a ti y a tu equipo a las trivias de Equipo ... Saludoss 21:38 1 jun 2013 (UTC) (discusión) Re:Trivias por Equipo Hola SU , te quería decir que no trate de escribir "Suscritos" yo escribí "Equipos Inscritos" ... Saludoss 23:34 1 jun 2013 (UTC) (discusión) Re: ¡¿Realmente estoy preocupadísimo, misión terminada?! Hola, ah es demasiado largo y mucha info, acordamos en que lo hrias resumido, algo simple y claro, por favor pimplificalo lo mas posible. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 01:30 2 jun 2013 (UTC) Seiyus Hola Sasuke, veras me gustaria que dejaras de poner esas largas listas de roles a los articulos de Seiyu son innecesarias y arruinan el articulo. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 01:36 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola Sasuke, aquí tienes la firma: Usuario:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke)/Mi firma . Para que aparezca cada vez que le des a firmar tienes que ir a tus "Preferencias", que aparece entre una de las opciones de cerrar sesión, ir a tu perfil..etc y una vez en preferencias pones en firma personalizada: y finalmente le das a guardar. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 23:29 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Me puedes hacer un favor He oído que un amigo tuyo sabe hacer Chars para mugen y resulta que justo termine los sprites de un personaje, y si me pudieras contactar a tu amigo o directamente pasarle mis sprites estaría muy bien, por favor respondeme pronto que estoy ancioso por el char Fuego supremo (discusión) 02:49 9 jun 2013 (UTC) RE: Me puedes hacer un favor Gracias por la ayuda sasuke ya e visto el trabajo de tu amigo y es bastante bueno en lo que hace por lo que eh podido ver y estoy de acuerdo con que el me complete el char que quiero hacer, pero aún así no creo o no estoy tan seguro de que me ayude de una y quería saber si el conoce tu nombre o te llama de una manera específica para decirle que tu me lo recomendaste y si quieres participar en el char yo estaría feliz de aceptar tu ayuda. Fuego supremo (discusión) 06:20 9 jun 2013 (UTC) Cambios Hola Sasuke, no te preocupes que no me tomaré a mal lo del Mangekyo Eterno, sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien no especificó en ningún momento si era el de Madara o Sasuke jajaja, sobre lo del color oscuro puedo cambiarlo para que quede igual que el de la discusión si te parece bien. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 09:49 9 jun 2013 (UTC) Re: Favor y consulta Hola Sasuke, lo primero acabo de cambiar el icono por el sharingan de tres aspas como me pediste, lo segundo es que creo que a lo que te refieres con el perfil es a un mensaje flotante como el que en mi caso tengo con una imagen de Kabuto, ¿no? Y sobre lo de la academia siempre puedes preguntarte a tu Kage el rango de las misiones que has completado. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 20:21 9 jun 2013 (UTC) Re: Tercera Prueba Hola Sasuke, primero los articulos estan mas o menos, algunos errores ortograficos ni si quiera lei los articulos enteros, trata de ser menos explicito y de detallar las cosas y mas de resumirlas de una forma clara y que vaya al grano, sobre lo otro estas son pruebas no misiones asi que no tienen un rango, y esta era la tercera, solo faltan dos mas bueno, ya luego te pondre la siguiente prueba, recuerda mejorar la redacción. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 00:35 10 jun 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Sasuke, Saludos, primero que nada me gustaría felicitarte porque eres de los usuarios más activos y eso es genial, veo que haces muy buenas ediciones, no me malinterpretes, pero hay algunas ediciones que estás realizando de modo incorrecto. Me refiero en el sentido en que tienes que distinguir entre sustantivos comunes y propios. Los sustantivos comunes no se escriben en mayúsculas a menos que inicien la oración, así que por favor algunas palabras como "chakra", "arena", "ninja" no se les pone mayúscula, por favor espero que entiendas. Cuidate y sigue así. LeoHatake 17:55 10 jun 2013 (UTC) Mensaje flotante Hola Sasuke, ya tienes tu mensaje flotante puesto en tu perfil. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 09:28 11 jun 2013 (UTC) Cosas Hola Sasuke, lo primero es avisarte de que haré los cambios que me mencionaste del mensaje flotante durante el día de hoy. Además aprovecho para decirte que no crees los artículos de los episodios antes de que estos salgan ya que si por un casual una semana no sale el episodio por que se pospone tu lo habrás creado con una semana de antelación. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 13:52 13 jun 2013 (UTC) AVISO No agregues categorías que''' tu crees''' que van, PREGUNTA si esa categoría es correcta. Si sigues colocando categorías de manera indiscriminada, tendré que bloquearte. Administrador Saile aipas (discusión) 18:40 15 jun 2013 (UTC) RE:Ediciones, no creas que malo el mensaje, por el título (XD) Bueno, bueno gracias estoy bien y espero que tu igual. Solo es por diversión claro solo te reto a que llegues a 1.400 ediciones en 3 semanas, solamente. Ese es el reto que te pongo ya que yo seguiré editando por que no he editado mucho. Bueno si me alcanzas en ediciones mas allá esta bien. Pero después de todo tu reto es solo que llegues a las 1.400 ediciones en 2 semanas. Y si quieres dejadme un reto déjamelo no hay problema. Saludos Edwin Discusión 22:45 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Respuesta. Hola amigo mio, muy bien tu reto es antes de las 2 semanas.. mas bien 1 día antes de que pasen las 2 semanas tienes que tener 1.400 ediciones, y si quieres puedes dejarme cualquier reto por mi no hay problema. Saludos. Edwin Discusión 22:59 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Reespuesta 2. Una pregunta amigo mio ¿Por que dejaste todas esas cosas en mi discusión? Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. Edwin Discusión 00:05 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Sasuke, he visto las ediciones que haz hecho y son bastante malas,Hashirama con tan solo poner eso te lleva al artículo, no hay necesidad de poner su nombre completo. Esta es una advertencia para que pares, de lo contrario se tomaran cartas en el asunto.Saludos 21px 21px Malas ediciones Hola Sasuke, te dejo este mensaje para llamarte la atención sobre varias ediciones en las que has quitado información de los artículos, te pongo estos ejemplos: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pavo_Real_Reina_de_la_Sabidur%C3%ADa?diff=prev&oldid=373688 y http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plumas_Explosivas?diff=prev&oldid=373663 Se que eres buen usuario por lo que esta vez no pasará nada, pero en otra ocasión se te bloqueará si se ve que estás quitando información de los artículos, espero que esa apuesta con Xemnas no tenga nada que ver con que hayan bajado la calidad de tus ediciones en algunos artículos como los de esos ejemplos. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 16:51 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Asunto zanjado Hola Sasuke, no me había fijado en que ya Uzumakimaiden123 te había dejado un mensaje del estilo del mío, bueno si dices que no volverás a hacer ediciones de ese tipo entonces ya está. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 17:42 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Sasuke, las ediciones que hiciste en los artículos del episodio de hoy están bien como por ejemplo la de "Píldoras Genjutsu", por cierto pusiste por error todo tu perfil en mi discusión, ¿no? es que intenté quitarlo de mi discusión con solo una edición y no podía ya estabas quitandolo poco a poco con un montón de ediciones que no me dejaban quitarlo porque entraban en conflicto con las tuyas...Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 17:56 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Re: ¡Misión N°4! ¡¿Finalizada?! y Una pregunta... Bueno si, las imagenes estan correctas para borrado y sobre las instrucciones esta bien, bueno luego la siguiente prueba. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 17:02 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Oka no me olvidare, lo de Naruto es algo que ha puesto uno de nuestros administradores tendrias que hablar con el, fue Sasuke UcHiA. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 23:37 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Último aviso Hola Sasuke, has estado una semana bloqueado por eliminar contenido de las páginas y pensé que eso ya estaba claro pero hoy me he fijado que has vuelto, una vez más, a hacer lo mismo hoy, además con una edición que otro usuario revirtió ayer y que hoy repetiste, normalmente si un usuario revierte la edición de otro es por un motivo, la edición en cuestión es esta. Espero que no se repita o la próxima vez tu bloqueo será de mayor tiempo. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 16:43 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Primero, editaré donde me de la gana hasta que un tículos están para que lo editemos todos y no sólo un listo que busca ediciones. Y lo segundo, quién te crees que eres tu para monopolizar un artículo?? La wiki es algo vivo, no algo que alguien dice que es suyo. Nadie es más que nadie. Si no te gusta lo que he hecho lo quitas y punto. Y, tranquilo, no busco ediciones, sólo borrar tus errores. Gaara Aburame (discusión) 12:13 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Mira, dejalo, prefiero no discutir con los que no se puede razonar. Haz lo que te de la gana, que yo haré lo mismo, y cuando vea un error garrafal lo corregiré como hice esta vez. Gaara Aburame (discusión) 12:19 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Re: ¡¿Podré graduarme a Genin?! Para poder graduarte de la academia Sasuke, tendras que arreglar el siguiente articulo, es una saga, asi que tendras qeu ampliarlo, agregarle imagenes y más cosas que creas necesarias. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 14:56 7 jul 2013 (UTC) *Hola Sasuke, mira no aun no esta completada, le falta bastante, ponla enobras, amplia más, mira los episodios de la saga y rellena la info, las imagenes que pusiste no son adecuadas y estan mal posicionadas, arregla eso, puedes fijarte en otras sagas para que veas como debe ir, en especial la de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 18:31 7 jul 2013 (UTC) un pequeño gracias hey socio hace poco me pasaste unos buenísimos chars así que te paso estos como agradecimiento: edo itachi , edo nagato y hashirama senju . el de itachi carga un poco lento el chakra y el de nagato solo carga absorviendo y nagato suele tener unos bugs pero menores. por cierto no tienes a kabuto sabio? en fin gracias por los chars que me pasaste Fuego supremo (discusión) 06:25 11 jul 2013 (UTC) olvida lo de el kabuto sabio ya lo encontre. Fuego supremo (discusión) 02:35 12 jul 2013 (UTC) Char Ya creaste tu Char ? A de que era por que no me acuerdo XDDD. Saludosss | http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/9806/90655182.gif 23:20 12 jul 2013 (UTC) solo una molestia más hola no se si conoces Akatsuki Ultimate Fighter pero parece ser un M.U.G.E.N como personajes propios muy buenos (pero en serio están buenísimos) en caso de que los conozcas y los hayas descargado me los puedes pasar es que no se como los descargo. en fin los que quiero son solo a Salamandra Hanzo y Kabuto si los consigo antes y no los tienes te los paso para que se los pases a tus amigos. Fuego supremo (discusión) 01:26 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Saludo Buenas, ¿qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. Sasuke, me gustaría conocerte, ¿por qué no te conectas un día de estos al chat? Cuando puedas me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión, saludos. David Justice (discusión) (UTC) 18:55 21 jul 2013 Episodio Hola Sasuke, he visto que ya tienes el link del episodio de hoy, ¿podrías pasármelo? ahora mismo estoy en el chat, lo digo por si prefieres entrar un momento y darmelo por mp, te lo agradecería. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 11:00 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Episodio Hola Sasuke, Saludos, veo que creaste el artículo del episodio del anime, quería saber que por qué lo has creado si todavía no ha salido?. En caso que ya haya salido, me lo podrías pasar para verlo. Cuidate. LeoHatake 04:27 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Pasa Link Amigo Sasuke veo que siempre tienes el articulo del anime muy temprano, asi que porfa pasa al chat y pasame el link para verlo porfa. Saludos SoyAlguien 07:04 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Segundo Aviso Hola Sasuke, supongo que recordarás que en una ocasión te mandé un mensaje en el que te decía que no creases los episodios sin que estos hubiesen salido ya que si por un casual al final no salían los abrías creado para nada (como ya pasó en una ocasión que creaste un capítulo un día antes de que este saliese probablemente porque viste un spoiler/predicción sobre él y creíste que era el capítulo, capítulo que borré yo por cierto). El caso es que por lo que veo en tu discusión y por lo que me ha comentado otro administrador sigues creándolos horas antes de que salgan en inglés en las páginas normales, como el de hoy. Si realmente tienes una página en la que salen los episodios horas antes de lo normal entonces pásala para justificarte y ya está, si no es así deja de hacerlo ya que en ese caso es solo para ganar ediciones sin que nadie se te adelante, ya que esos artículos de episodios/capítulos están siempre sin nada de contenido en la sinopsis. Saludoss. link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 21:15 8 ago 2013 (UTC) saludos Hola sasuke simplemente queria saludar a la persona mas educada de todo el wiki. jaja lo decia porque siempre esten o no de acuerdo con lo q piensas dices ´´gracias´´ y a todos nos tienes en cuenta en tus blogs Alexandra rin (discusión) 23:01 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Bueno pero nos vemos ;) eres una persona muy amable.Alexandra rin (discusión) 22:37 29 ago 2013 (UTC) Episodios Hola Sasukem, quiero decirte que si te comprometes a crear un episodio/capítulo, lo crees bien, poniendo TODO lo que es necesario (presentación, sipnosis, curiosidades (si las hay) e imagen correspondiente al episodio y no al adelanto del anterior). Si no lo haces, estás molestando a los demás usuarios dado que tienen que arreglarlo y no se pueden atribuir el mérito de crear el artículo porque tú ya lo has hecho, pero mal. Yo no soy adm, pero me gusta (y supongo que a los demás adm también) que los usuarios creen artículos, pero que los creen bien. Si no lo vas a poner entero, es mejor que no lo crees y así evitas molestar a nadie. Que pases un buen día. 12:56 19 sep 2013 (UTC) :La sipnosis la tienes que hacer TÚ MISMO a partir de lo que ves en el anime. Y tampoco vale copiar lo de Narutopedia. Debes hacerlos tú mismo. -- 13:07 19 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Sasuke me gustaría saber como tienes todas las plantillas que tienes en tu perfil eso es todo salu2 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) los del perfil :) 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) Jeje bueno lo que pasa es que no estoy en el chat nunca no se como podrias ayudarme 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) Re: Duda/s Hola bien que tal tu, Si te podre dar otra misión dejemos lo de la Saga del Pais del Te, ya buscare cual darte. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 09:58 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Ayuda Me conectaré a las 8-9 de la tarde en el chat para que me ayudes con las plantillas.. Problema Hoy no estaré conectado pero mañana si eso es todo 2DCU |Don't Look my eyes }} 20:49 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Anime Hola Sasuke Uchiha, pasaba por aquí para pedirte de favor que dejes de crear los episodios del anime antes de que sean publicados. Ya van dos semanas consecutivas que lo haces, además antes de que fueras bloqueado también lo hiciste así que por favor deja de apresurarte, si tantas ganas tienes de crear el anime por favor espera al menos a que se publique o que anuncien un trailer nuevo en Crunchyroll, esto no es una competencia. Ya se te retiró la plantilla enobras que habías dejado en el episodio de hoy ojalá no lo vuelvas a hacer porque te traerá consecuencias. --'David 20px|link=Gran Alianza Shinobi Senju' 18:25 20 feb 2014 (UTC) Advertencia final Ya fuiste advertido 2 veces; si vuelves a hacerlo una tercera, directamente te bloqueo. Para amar un artículo vacío, estamos cualquiera de los usuarios; si vas a armar un artículo, hazlo completo o no lo hagas, de otro modo solo creas artículos-basura y quitas a otros la posibilidad de armar uno bueno. Aquí no competimos por ver quien crea las cosas antes o quien crea las mejores (a pesar que algún otro usuario pueda pensar lo contrario), así que por favor, o te amoldas, o te quedas al margen. Administrador Saile aipas (discusión) 18:48 20 feb 2014 (UTC) Plantillas Lo del tema de las plantillas ya no las necesito perdón si te quité tiempo 2DCU |Don't Look my eyes }} Felicidades Hola Sasuke, felicitaciones por tu acenso a Gennin Ojala que sigas editando en la wiki sigue asi 2DCU |Don't Look my eyes }} Academia Ninja Hola Sasuke, qué tal estás? Espero que bien. Es para informarte que actualmente estoy a cargo de la academia ninja y quisiera saber si aún quieres formar parte de Konoha y vas a terminar la misión que te fue asignada en la academia, o por el contrario te retirarás. Espero tu pronta respuesta. Saludos. 75px 17:12 9 jul 2014 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Ascenso a Genin Hola Sasuke, qué tal? Quería informarte de la buena noticia de que has ascendido a Genin, Muchas Felicitaciones. Ahora podrás ver tus misiones aquí, ya tienes asignada una misión y la podrás reportar tanto en el blog como en mi discusión. Saludos y mucha suerte. 75px 21:14 12 jul 2014 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Holaaaa Buenoo me paso por tu discusión, ¿qué tal? ¡espero que la pases Bien! --Izuna Uchiha 1 (discusión) 23:05 12 jul 2014 (UTC) --Izuna Uchiha 1 (discusión) 23:05 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Misión Hola Sasuke. Felicitaciones realizaste tu primera misión genin con éxito. Ahora tu próxima misión será: Agregar imágenes a las Sagas La Venganza de Mizuki, El Fantasma del País del Pájaro y La Estrella. Saludos y mucha suerte. 75px 12:46 15 jul 2014 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Re: Segunda Misión (Genin) Hola Sasuke, qué tal? Quería informarte que aún no has completado toda tu misión ya que solamente has colocado imágenes a un sol artículo, por lo que todavía restan los otros dos artículos asignados. El artículo que ya le has colocado imágenes está bien sólo que al colocar las imágenes coloques una de un lado y la otra del lado contrario, así quedará mejor el artículo. Con respecto a tu otra misión era una misión de '''Rango D'. Saludos. 75px 15:49 19 jul 2014 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Nombre de imágenes Hola Sasuke, solamente venía para decirte que cuando subas imágenes te asegures de que no tengan ''300px- o 180px-'' al principio ya que va en contra de las normas de la wikia. Ojala entiendas y espero que no se repita, Suerte -- |2 = [[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|Gakusei no Kumo]] }} 17:39 5 ene 2015 (UTC). 2da misión Hola Sasuke, qué tal? Está bien no te preocupes, espero que para una próxima vez me avises si puedes. Con respecto a la misión tengo que buscar que otro artículo te puedo dar para que culmines tu misión apenas lo tenga te dejo un nuevo mensaje. Saludos. 75px 16:39 10 ene 2015 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha